


Blood, teeth and bites

by ViiiihMattos



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiiihMattos/pseuds/ViiiihMattos
Summary: In which Kahei tries most of all to protect his only love, amid a zombie plague.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Viseul - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where Vivi always intends to protect her beloved Haseul.

The Chinese woman arrived at her home tired. His body was covered in blood and his back hurt. She hit the dead body on the floor and put the gun in the waistband of her trousers, removed the cap from her head and headed for the kitchen. He could hear the noise in the basement, that sound that gave him agony, made him sad. The noise of dragging currents, for Wong Kahei, was excruciating. She stared at the corpse with eyes shining with anticipation, she wanted her little one to like it. It was only a matter of time before they found a cure and then he would be free of that karma.

He took the body as if it were nothing more than an ordinary bag and went to the kitchen, placed it on the counter, took the machete from the knife holder and undressed the corpse. She watched the hole where the bullet in her pistol went, she reached for it, squeezing it in order to remove the bullet, she didn't want her little girl to get hurt.

(......)

Kahei went down the basement stairs carefully, the black bag in his hand weighing. His face showed serenity and, a little, happiness. He stared at the wooden door and sighed. She could hear the sound of grotesque groans and the drag of chains. His hands shook and the insane urge to cry tried to take over, but he resisted. He ran his hand under his eyes, wiping away the few tears that had fallen and opened the door.

The creaking of the wood attracted the attention of the figure in the corner of the room, she turned to Kahei, her white, opaque eyes looked at him, her mouth dirty with rat meat opened wide. Kahei looked at the rotten body, still alive, with regret, the bag in his hand seemed to have grown even heavier. The Chinese woman took a few steps towards the figure, holding the black bag firmly, pulled out a wooden stool that was nearby and sat down slowly. She was still snarling at herself. Kahei opened the bag quickly and took a part of the arm inside, threw it in a corner. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the figure move away quickly, "running" desperately for the arm piece in the corner of the basement.

Kahei again took a piece of meat and tossed it towards the figure, watching it desperately devour it. She raised her hands to her hair and ruffled the already short strands tightly. Memories of that night flooded his mind. That horrible day in your opinion. I still didn't believe that she had been so inattentive, if it weren't for her inattention her little one wouldn't have been bitten.

The eyes stopped at the rotting mark on the knee. It was a little dark, but Kahei could still see the teeth well imprinted on the girl's leg. The globes burst into tears again, apart from his guilt, all his guilt.

Another growl was made by the creature and Kahei threw another piece of meat at the creature, which he ate quickly through ferocious bites. The Chinese woman heard the irritating noise of a door being opened and her body froze, stared at the figure who grunted softly and put a finger to her mouth.

\- Xiu - Whispered - Be quiet, I'll solve this and I'll be right back. - He left the black bag on the floor and turned to go up the stairs - I love you baby.


	2. Chapter Two

Kahei went up the stairs, step by step feeding a false calm. His hands tightened in a small nervous twitch. Upon arriving in the living room, he found the door open and a blond person sitting on his old sofa. The serious face would cause fear in the youngest miscreant of that enormous complex of survivors that already existed, and internally Wong Kahei trembled at the intensity of the intense gaze.

\- A beautiful Kahei night. - The woman greeted her with a weak smile, her eyes quickly passing over the face and body of the Chinese woman, both covered in blood. - It's a little dirty, isn't it? Big horde?

A fake smile drew the Chinese woman's lips.

\- Not too big, normal I would say. - She walked a little closer to the blonde woman. - But I don't deny the bloodbath.

The blonde frowned, seeming to analyze the veracity of Kahei's words.

\- Are you sure Wong? - Questioned, she laughed briefly and got up from the sofa, smoothing her clothes half worn - Your words even cause me a certain grace. I am completely sure that this blood present in you does not belong to those dead plagues, and along with that certainty, I have the voice of seven people who prove that you were not covering your area in the morning, Hyunjin is one of them.

Kahei swallowed, her eyes still serious, in her mind her niece was killed several times by wanders.

\- Where are you going, Jung Eun? Kahei asked.

Kim smiled broadly in response to the question, a fleeting smile that died faster than it had formed. The dirt-stained boots made an uncomfortable noise in Kahei's ears.

\- Where do I want to go? - Jung Eun redid the question. - Where do I want to go? - There was a strange pause - WHERE DO I WANT TO GET?

Kahei's eyes widened in amazement.

\- Lip, don't yell. - said.

Kim laughed scornfully.

\- Don't think you can give me orders, Wong. - Said the blonde - You haven't been here in a long time.

Kahei rubbed his face.

\- Lip - He hesitated - WE found this place together, populated and took care of it. The three of us did this: Me, you and Tzuyu. - Kahei pointed at the blonde's face - Don't say that I can't give orders, because then with you two I can.

\- No, you can't. - Lip said. - You stopped having this right when you started acting weird. It has changed since Haseul's death.

A growl crept down the redhead's tight throat.

\- Do not say. The name. Her. - he said between his teeth.

\- You were not to blame, you know that. - The blonde spoke again - Kahei, since that day you are no longer yourself, you have changed. Has been acting strange, silent most of the time, stopped smiling ...

\- Jung Eun, the person I love is no more, is dead. What did you want? That I fuck the first whore that appears in front of me? That I spit in my entire history with Haseul for nothing? Laugh with those damn motherfuckers THE COSTS OF MY GIRLFRIEND? WAS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?

\- NO! He shouted at Kim, his fists clenched with the precision of his voice. - I did not say that. You could have continued, moved on in a different way, you got lost Kahei, you spend all this time caged inside this house ... - The blonde walked around the room, pinching her nose as if something was bothering her. The wood beneath his feet creaked and raised smoke with his every step. - This place smells like mold! There is no need to continue like this, Kahei ... there is no ... - The blonde seemed to take a deep breath, before continuing - ... Just as there was no need to kill Lee Hangyoun.

Kahei lowered his eyes, feeling the rage consuming every cell.

\- There were no needs ... - he laughed amid the irony savored by his palate - Of course there was. - Sentenced - He was a monster, useless. That damned spoiled brat, bastard ... despicable. - She cursed - I couldn't stand that guy, since he got here, I knew he wasn't a good person. But after what he did to my Seullie ... No, no ... he got what he deserved, even less.

\- Kahei ... - Jung Eun sighed in frustration.

\- Do you know what he did to her? - Kahei was able to feel his hands shaking - YOU KNOW?

JungEun denied it, she was not scared or anything, she tried to keep the calm that was gradually draining away from her, just so as not to turn her friend into a broken sheet.

\- That bastard almost raped her, he almost killed her - Kim's eyes widened - You should have seen the same scene as me Lip. She was lying on the floor, dirty, bruised, crying. He was going to destroy it, and I knew it. - Kahei stopped his speech - And then he started with the rumors, said horrendous things about her, things that made me feel angry, things that made you feel angry. The last straw went to the party, the blessed party. He celebrated .... HE CELEBRATED HER DEATH! And he still had the audacity to rub it in my face. I couldn't let him do that to her, with her image. - Kahei hesitated a little - Lip ... She was my everything, my anchor, the one that prevented me from committing the greatest follies, it was always her, it was always Haseul, and now that she died, nothing else can stop me.

The silence fell on both. Jung Eun had finished reasoning everything he had been told. Kahei was panting, his hands clenching tightly. The sound of dragging currents filled the room, followed by yet another sound a little drier - something falling. Jung Eun looked at Kahei.

\- What was this? - Asked the blonde.

Kahei screwed up his eyebrows in false confusion.

\- This what? - He asked - I didn't hear anything.

Jung Eun looked at her in disbelief.

\- Do not try to dribble me, Vivi, obviously you heard, just gave up. - Said Jung Eun - The sound came from your basement.

She passed the Chinese woman, who at all costs had tried to stop her, heading towards the dark, unstable stairs that led to the basement.


End file.
